The Whitlocks
by Peins and Konans Little Girl
Summary: After the Cullens leave Bella she is changed by Victoria. Sixty five years later she is living with Peter and Charlotee they decide to make a band they call it the Whitlocks. Got it from kathymcc
1. Chapter 1

The Whitlocks

**CH1**

**Izzys pov (bella)**

Its been 54 years since the day Edward left me in the woods and since

I've been a vampire i have been to hell and back i would have never

got through it without Peter and Char. They are my best friends even

though Peter can a pain in the arse but i would not have have any

other way. His power is to know shit as he puts it and can be really handy

but its anoying as hell at passion in life is music i started writing songs when

Edward first left me . Peter came up of an idea last year to form a

band we called it the Whitlocks after their sire Jasper. We did it to

honor jasper.i was brought out of my thoughts by Peter "Izzy we have a

problem their here". When he said that i froze he knew what he was talking about

." this soon peter I'm not ready i know you said we would cone across them, but i never

thought it would be this soon,when ?" he replied "Tonight it the

concert , i know you're ready and we get to see The major again" he

was grining at that. I couldnt upset the idot i mean look at him

he was so happy about seeing him again "Ok Peter lets get ready i want to look sexy

for tonight" I wore dark blue skinny jeans, a red vest top that clung to my curves a black

cardigan and my best cowboy boots. I left my hair down it went to my waist, i smiled

and went in search of Peter and Char. I found them already on their motorcycle

i jumped on my mine. Hear we come Cullens i thought to my self.

CH2

Chapter Two - concert part one

Izzy (bella) pov

I knew the perfect songs to sing tonight and i will actually getting

excited about seeing the Cullen's again well most of them. I couldn't

wait to see my Big cuddly bear Emmett, Esme i thought of her as a mum

i always seen my mum Renee was more of a best friend than a mum to me and

Carlisle who i think of a father, Rose even though she was a bitch to me but i totally

understand i was totally naive as a human. Lastly i couldn't wait to see Jasper

even though we didn't talk much when i was a human i understood why it was hard

for him to be around humans. I have never fully forgiven Alice and Edward and didnt know

if i even could.

"Izzy its time, you ready ?" i smiled "Hell yes" he laughed"Lets get this party started"

We walked on the stage i looked around the audience i spotted the Cullen's staring at my. I mouthed

"later". I noticed Alice and Edward where holding hands .I looked at Jasper to see if it bothered him

but i seemed happy enough.

I walked up to the microphone "Hey im Izzy this is Peter and Charlotte we are the Whitlocks thanks

for coming tonight. Tonight im going to do things a little different and sing a solo first it was the first song i ever wrote its called Almost Lovers i hope you like it" I walked over to the piano and stared to play.

Your fingertips across my skin

The palm trees swaying in the wind

Images

You sang me Spanish lullabies

The sweetest sadness in your eyes

Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

I should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street

You took my hand and danced with me

Images

And when you left you kissed my lips

You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

I should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean

I cannot drive the streets at night

I cannot wake up in the morning

Without you on my mind

So you're gone and I'm haunted

And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that easy

To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

I should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

Everyone started to clap i smiled i looked up at the Cullens they just smiled trying not to give anything i could tell from their emotions they felt Excitement to see me again but sadness after hearing the song. "OK so our next song is about my ex its called Love Drunk"

**Bella **_Peter _char _**All**_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

**Top down in the summer sun**

**The day we met was like a hit and run**

**And I still taste it on my tongue**

_**(Taste it on my tongue)**_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_

_You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt_

_But girl, in case you haven't heard_

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I love you forever, forever is over**

**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**

**So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye**

_**(Oh yeah!)**_

There's just one thing would make me say

_**(Oh yeah!)**_

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I love you forever, but now it's over**

_(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

**Hot sweat and blurry eyes**

**We're spinning on a roller coaster ride**

**The world stuck in black and white**

_(Stuck in black and white)_

_You drove me crazy every time we touched_

_Now I'm so broken that I can't get up_

_Oh girl, you make me such a lush_

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I love you forever, forever is over**

**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**

**So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye**

_(Oh yeah!)_

**There's just one thing would make me say**

(Oh yeah!)

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I love you forever, but now it's over**

_All the time I wasted on you_

_All the bullshit you put me through_

_I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had_

_Didn't mean a thing to you_

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I love you forever, but now I'm sober**

_**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**_

_**I love you forever, forever is over**_

_**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**_

_**So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye**_

_**(Oh yeah!)**_

**There's just one thing would make me say**

**(Oh yeah!)**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I love you forever, but now it's over**

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Now it's over**_

I could fell Edwards hurt and sadness. Good he deserved it i thought . " Okay this song is dedicated to Peter and Char and the love they have for each other Thanks guys for everything you have done for me " i said with a smile no one had heard this song before i could fell the shock coming from them.

I grabbed my guitar and said "So its called Neutron star collision (love is forever)"

I was searching

You were on a mission

Then our hearts combined like

A neutron star collision

I have nothing left to lose

You took your time to choose

Then we told each other

With no trace of fear that...

Our love would be forever

And if we die

We die together

And lie, I said never

'Cause our love would be forever

The world is broken

Halo's fail to glisten

You try to make a difference

But no one wants to listen

Hail,

The preachers, fake and proud

Their doctrines will be cloud?

Then they'll dissipate

Like snowflakes in an ocean

Love is forever

And we'll die, we'll die together

And lie, I say never

'Cause our love could be forever

Now I've got nothing left to lose

You take your time to choose

I can tell you now without a trace of fear

That my love will be forever

and we'll die

we'll die together

Lie, I will never

'Cause our love will be forever

When i finshed Peter and Char ran over and huged me."I love you guys thank you for everything you have done for me" I whisperer to them.** Chapter 3- Concert Part 2 **

**Izzy (Bellas) point of view **

After a quick hug with peter and Char I steped back up to the microphone "Yall haveing fun ?" Isaid into the mirophone the audince cheared and I heared a Hell yeah from EM. I giggled "Ok so this is a song i wrote a while back for someone i really like but i never told them because they had a girlfriend at the time everyone thought i was in love with my boyfriend at the time but i was only trying to get over someone else, Ok so this is called Girlfriend enjoy" i said looking at Jasper. Then i started to sing.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<p>

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>No, it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<p>

You're so fine  
>I want you mine<br>You're so delicious  
>I think about ya all the time<br>You're so addictive  
>Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?<br>Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
>And Hell Yeah<br>I'm the motherfucking princess  
>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right<p>

She's like so whatever  
>And you could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about!<p>

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>That's Right! No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<p>

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>You know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<p>

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
>So come over here, tell me what I want to hear<br>Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
>I don't want to hear you say her name ever again<br>(And again and again and again!)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>You know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<p>

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>Cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when's it gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?<p>

Izzys (bella) point of view

I looked over at Jasper who was looking and feeling shocked about what i just sang he must have figured out it was about him. I smiled at him, he smiled back at me Alice looked really pissed of at me but i couldn't care less about how she felt." OK so the next song is for the Major, im going to let Peter take over on vocals for this one" i said handing peter the microphone" ok so this is called Move Along" Peter said in to the microphone.

Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
>When you fall everyone sins<br>Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
>With the life held in your<br>Hands are shaking cold  
>These hands are meant to hold<p>

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know you do<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through<br>Move along  
>Move along<p>

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
>Could be a night when your life ends<br>Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
>All the pain held in your<br>Hands are shaking cold  
>Your hands are mine to hold<p>

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know you do<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through<br>Move along  
>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<p>

When everything is wrong we move along  
>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<br>When everything is wrong, we move along  
>Along, along, along<p>

When all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know you do<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through<br>[x3]

(Move along)  
>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<br>Right back what is wrong  
>We move along<p>

Everyone was joining in singing that song even em. Jazz had the biggest smile on his face and i could fell his love and happiness i smiled. Then Peter said "OK so i had a go at writing a for you Bella its about all of the times we argue its called one week hope you like it B"**(an sorry i just had to get this song in some where)**

It's been one week since you looked at me  
>Cocked your head to one side and said I'm angry<br>Five days since you laughed at me saying  
>Get that together, come back and see me<br>Three days since the living room  
>I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you<br>Yesterday you'd forgien me  
>But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry<p>

Hold it now and watch the Hoodwink  
>As I make you stop, think.<br>You'll think you're lookin' at Aquaman  
>I summon fish to the dish,<br>Although I like the Chalet Swiss  
>I like the sushi'cause its ever touched a frying pan<br>Hot like Wasabe when I bust rhymes  
>Big like LeAnn Rimes<br>Becasue im all about value  
>Bert Kaempfort's got the mad hits<br>You try to match wits, you try to hold me  
>But I bust through.<br>Gonna make a break and take a fake,  
>I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake<br>I like vanilla, its the finest of the flavours  
>Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know<br>The vertigo is gonna grow  
>Cause its so dangerous,<br>you'll have to sign a waiver

How can I help if I think you're funny when you're mad  
>Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad<br>I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
>Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will<br>I have the tendancy to wear my mind on my sleeve  
>I have a history of taking off my shirt<p>

It's been one week since you looked at me  
>Threw your arms inthe air and said you're crazy<br>Five days since you tackled me,  
>I've still got the rug burns on both my knees<br>It's been three days since the afternoon  
>You realized its not my fault, not a moment too soon<br>Yesterday you'd forgiven me,  
>And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry<p>

Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
>Have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'<br>Watchin X-Files with no lights on  
>We're dans la maison<br>I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
>Like Harrison Ford I'm gettin frantic<br>Like Sting, I'm tantric  
>Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy<br>Like Kurasswa, I make mad films  
>Okay I dont make films,<br>But if I did, they'd have a Samurai  
>Gonna get a set a' better clubs<br>Gonna find the kind with the tiny nubs,  
>Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing<br>Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
>Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes<br>That make me think the wrong thing

How can I help if I think you're funny when you're mad  
>Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad<br>I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
>Can't understand what I mean?<br>Well, you soon will  
>I have the tendancy to wear my mind on my sleeve<br>I have a history of losing my shirt

Its been one week since you looked at me  
>Dropped your arms to the sides and said I'm sorry<br>Five days since I laughed at you and said  
>You just did just what I thought you were gonna do<br>Three days since the living room,  
>We realized we were both to blame, but what could we do?<br>Yesterday you just smiled at me  
>Cause we still got two days till we say we're sorry<br>It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry,  
>It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry,<br>Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie.

I burst into a fit of giggle i took the microphone from Peter" Well thank you Peter that was umm... Great ok so we are going to finsh the night with same song we always do How to save a life its about my best friend Jacob who died"

Step one you say we need to talk  
>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<br>He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<br>Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>And you begin to wonder why you came<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<br>Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<br>And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

As he begins to raise his voice  
>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<br>Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<br>He will do one of two things  
>He will admit to everything<br>Or he'll say he's just not the same  
>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

"Ok so that's us for tonight, but would the Cullen's please come back stage please, Thanks" Me, Peter and Char left the stage and went into our dressing room to wait for the Cullen's. There was a knock at the door " Are you ready ?" asked Char, i nodded and opened to the door to see the Cullen's standing there

"Come in" i said letting them in. They came in and i walked back over to stand by Peter and Char.I smiled at them "Hey y'all " i said breaking the silence i ran over and gave Esme hug" I missed you mum i whispered in her ear even though everyone could still hear. Esme started to dry sob i could feel that she was happy and shocked that i called her mum." I missed you daughter she replied. I smiled then went over to Carlisle and gave him a hug " I missed you daddy" i told him "i missed you to daughter so much" he replied i smiled up at him. Then i walked over to Em " Missed you Emmy bear" i said as he gave me a bear hug " Missed you to bellsy" I giggled. I went up to Rose and gave her a hug that shocked her "Missed you big sister i told her " "missed you to little sister sorry for being a bitch to you when you where a human" she told me " Its fine"

I walked over to Jazz next " emm hey Jazzy" i said nervous "Hey bells missed you" he said giving me a hug. I sighed in content from being in his arms. Then i heard some one clear their throught. I turned around to see Peter " Hey mayor long time no see huh? " said Peter "Yeah, you three have some explaining to do " we all laughed at him

**I got this from ****kathymcc**** soooooo yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up at Jasper.

"Well you see I after you guys left I was changed by Victoria. I ran around for five years by myself. In till I went to the south where I met um well how do I put this um Jasper you know how you are the God of War, Aries right?" I asked him.

"Yeah so what does that have to do with you?" I backed up in to Char. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Well you see um-"I was cut off by Pixie ass bitch.

"Jazz you can't really believe her can you?" I have a feeling that by the end of the day that she is going to get her ass kicked.

"Listen bitch before she kicks your ass!" Char yelled at her. You got to love char.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do you slut ass ho." I was in her face faster than any one could see.

"Listen Alice you better shut the hell up before I burn you." I knew my eyes were black. I heard a gasp from jasper. I looked at him and saw him looking at my side. I looked down and saw my 'G' that the war slut give me. **(I think we all know who that is lol) **

"You're the goddess of war, Athena." He looked in my eyes and I nodded.

"I am Jasper and you know what? I'm your mate too." I walked up to him.

"Holy shit no fucking way?" I just nodded my head. "All this time I have been with the wrong god damn person and the right one was right in front of me. What the hell!" oh he was pissed. I backed up knowing The Major was coming out to play. Peter came up to me.

"Good job Bell I think you did it." I knew that I did it.

"I know I did." I told Peter.

"Alice you fucking bitch! I should fucking kill you. You made me think that Bella was dead because of me I can't believe you!"

"Wait you guys thought I was dead? Really wow I didn't know you were keeping tabs on me and the only reason why you couldn't see me was because I knew how to get pass you. I didn't want you to see me so I did what I had to." Alice growled at me. "You hate it that you can't see a damn thing don't you? Will it's a great fucking thing that you can't because if you could see mine you would have been on your knees begging me to forgive you. I have been bit, ripped, raped, and so many other fucking thing. After you guys left Charlie turned abused on me. He was the first person to rape me. Then it was the fucking newborns that were new that needed a good fuck and the war bitch made it to where I couldn't fucking move and yeah. Have killed vampires werewolves, humans. Do you know what I hunt now humans they are so fucking good better than being like you." I grabbed her by the hair. "I will fuck you up so bad." Peter and Char grabbed me from behind.

"Bella calm down. We are still here for you." Char told me. They loved me and I knew that they would never hurt me.

"I love you guys so much."

**Here this is my 1st ch for this story so yeah tell me what you think the CHs will be bigger and tell me if you want a song or not because i will try to make a ch for it ok **


	3. AN

Hey everyone I am sorry I was grounded from my laptop and I just got it back I am going to write the chapters really soon like today soon sorry again and thank you to all who haven't giving up on my stories


End file.
